press_your_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Prizes in Press Your Luck
This page contains lists of prizes in the entire franchise. Prizes in the Tomarken Version * Microwave - $379, $548, $550, $590 * Las Vegas - $486, $526, $576, $580, $936, $976, $980, $1177, $1225 * Sleeper Sofa - $729, $899 * Trampoline - $828 * Ireland - $2292, $2834 * Acapulco - $1336, $1488, $1968 * African Safari - $5938, $6038, $6344 * Alaska - $3000 * Alaskan Cruise - $4000 * Amsterdam - $1750, $2458 * Answering Machine - $219, $300, $320 * Athens - $2610, $4014 * Australia - $3040, $3252, $3744 * Bahamas - $2050, $2060, $2080, $2164, $2200, $2636 * Balans Chairs - $390 * Banff - $1404 * Bar-B-Q - $409 * Bedroom Set - $698, $719, $1699, $2499 * Bermuda - $2466, $2522, $2908 * Bicycles - $470 * Big Screen TV - $2600, $2800, $3800 * Billiard Table - $1495, $1515, $2223 * Binoculars - $300 * Boston - $1958, $2142 * Bracelet - $500, $550 * Brass Bed - $600 * Brazil - $1922 * Britain - $2370, $2694 * British Tour - $2516, $2534 * Bumper Pool - $695, $1001 * Calgary, Canada - $1144 * Camera - $515 * Canadian Rockies - $2216, $2254, $2376 * Cancun - $1288, $1308, $1388, $1648, $1728 * Car - $4949, $5199, $5341, $5808, $5913, $5989, $6130, $6273 * Car Stereo - $440 * Caribbean Cruise - $2180, $3130, $3310, $3350 * Carpeting - $1080 * Cassette Radio - $290 * Catamaran - $2895, $3500 * Clock - $425 * Cluster Ring - $500 * Coast to Coast Tour - $2316 * Coffee Set - $605 * Colorado/New Mexico Tour - $2338 * Compact Disc Player - $1350 * Concord, Calif. - $536, $571, $586, $601, $657, $936 * Copenhagen - $3686 * Cookware - $943 * Crystal Decanter Set - $370 * Curaçao - $2550, $2552, $2562, $2924, $3126 * Cutlery - $360, $375, $425 * Dallas - $1952 * Daytime Emmys - $2274, $2814 * Delta Queen - $2862 * Denver - $1720 * Diamond Pendant - $375 * Diamond Ring - $350, $550 * Dining Set - $1399 * Dinnerware - $500 * Disneyland - $471 * Disney World - $1680, $1890, $2280, $2480 * Earrings - $329, $650 * Eastern Tour - $2262, $2312 * Electric Typewriter - $350, $495, $500, $615 * Emerald Pendant - $325 * European Tour - $2374, $2522 * Exercise Bench - $407 * Exercise Cycles - $480 * Exercise Equipment - $480, $2455 * Exercise Rower - $250 * Fiji Islands - $3145 * Flatware (misspelled as "Flatwear") - $550 * Flokati Rug - $350 * Food Factory - $440 * France - $1498 (announced price, actual price $2168) * Frankfurt, Germany - $4236 * Freeport - $2125, $2711 * French Chateaux Country - $2494, $2834 * Fur Coat - $3400 * Fur Jacket - $2800 * Gallery of Art - $934, $1451, $1665, $1765 * Game Table - $1995, $2195, $2395, $2595 * Golf Clubs - $340, $420, $1021, 1060 * Grand Canyon - $770, $850 * Hawaiian Cruise - $4180 * Heritage Tour - $1952, $2016, $2634 * Hilo - $1272, $1376, $1456, $1472 * Hilton Head - $2418, $2572 * Home Bar - $2995, $3295 * Home Computer - $765 * Home Entertainment Center * Home Gym - $499, $595 * Home Robot - $400, $500, $1250 * Hong Kong - $1918, $2306, $3036, $3148, $3184, $4328 * Houseboat Cruise - $2020 * Ixtapa - $1252, $1444, $1626 * Jamaica - $2526 * Japan By Rail - $4184 * Jog N' Tramp - $189 * Kauai - $1556, $1636 * Key Biscayne - $1530, $1570 * Knott's Berry Farm - $486 * Kona - $1472, $1556, $1668, $1796, $1876 * Lady's Watch- $350 * L.A. Chinatown - $334 * Lake Powell - $1150 * Lake Tahoe Ski Trip - $831, $1716, $2028 * Lamp Collection - $705 * Lehigh - $1650 * London - $2023, $2170, $2180, $2278, $2338, $2639, $4227 * Lounger - $2180 * Lounger Set - $2180 * Loveseat Recliner - $989 * Luggage - $380, $385, $525, $738, $778 * Madrid - $1566, $2436, $4120 * Magic Mountain - $471 * Man's Fur Coat - $2800 * Man's Fur Jacket - $2600, $2800 * Man's Watch - $350 * Maui - $1556, $1584, $1636 * Mazatlan - $721, $1010, $1150, $1172 * Mexican Cruise - $2190, $2714, $3514, $3976 * Mexico City - $1462, $1524, $1650, $1720 * Miami - $1470, $1480, $1671, $1696, $2046 * Mink Jacket - $2500 * Monterey, Calif. - $591, $646, $682, $689 * Montana Ski Trip - $1720, $1760, $1840 * Motor Bike - $778, $1298, $1448 * Motorboat - $4600, $4710, $4891, $5030, $5562, $5734 * Motorcycle - $1448, $1998, $2347, $2398, $2548, $2798, $2982 * Napa Valley - $918, $928 * Nassau - $2224 * Necklace - $515 * New England - $2152, $2236, $2774 * New Orleans - $1360, $1386, $1918 * New Orleans Fair - $2994 * New York - $1974, $1975, $2130, $2392, $2514, $2620, $2932 * Niagara Falls - $830 * Nice - $3094 * Odyssey - $1778 * Olympic Phone - $375 * Orlando - $2018, $2071, $2273 * Palm Springs - $572, $1200, $1214, $1435, $1475, $1515, $1700 * Paris - $2518, $2695, $2768, $2995, $3291 * Pool Table - $895, $1505 * Portable Organ * Portable Spa - $2518, $2695, $2768, $2995, $3291 * Portable TV - $320, $370, $400, $420, $430 * Portugal - $2188, $2242 * Puerto Rico - $1164, $2516, $3304 * Puerto Vallarta - $1044, $1094, $1207, $1256, $1328, $1393, $1508, $1514 * Punch Set - $585 * Rail Cruise - $2190 * Reclining Rocker - $329 * Reno - $711, $753, $791, $883 * Rhine Cruise - $3396 * Ring Diamond - $550 * Rio de Janeiro - $1922, $2218, $2800 * Rolltop Desk - $1618 * Rome - $4274, $2828, $2780, $2846, $3106 * Sailboard - $749, $995 * Sailboat - $1015, $1095, $1379, $1395 * San Diego - $1084, $1104, $1124, $1164 * San Francisco - $603, $788, $814, $874, $976 * Santa Barbara - $744, $764 * Scotland - $3376 * Seattle, Wash. - $630, $810, $970, $1050, $1496, $1800 * Sebring - $2176 * Sewing Machine - $449 * Silver Gifts - $400 * Singapore - $2900, $3804 * Skis (misspelled as "Skiis") - $424, $435, $448 * Small Appliances - $278, $286 * Snowmobile - $2549 * Special Bed * Stainless Cookware - $300, $551, $700 * Stereo - $345, $420, $550, $1550 * Sweden * Swiss Alps - $3446, $3522 * Switzerland - $3872, $3978 * Swivel Rocker - $758 * Tahiti - $2756, $2970, $3130, $3148, $3243, $3970 * Tahitian Cruise - $4188 * Tahoe - $733, $831, $833 * Tent Trailer - $4639, $5384, $5684 * Three-Wheeler - $998, $1342 * Tokyo - $2900, $3484, $3494, $3698 * Tote Boat - $1080 * Toys - $301 * Video Disc Player - $749 * Video Games - $488 * Video Recorder - $799 * Video Recorder & Camera - $2345 * Vienna - $3794 * Virgin Islands - $2612, $2846, $3152, $3166, $3172, $3253, $3360, $3623 * Wagon Trail Tours - $2236 * Waikiki - $1038, $1328, $1548 * Wall Recliner - $479 * Washington, D.C. - $1916, $2216 * Watches - $345, $425 * Water Conditioner - $1275, $1995 * Water Bike - $3435 * Windjammer - $2100, $2190, $2210, $2254, $2290, $2554, $2686 * Wine Cellar - $1900 * Wood Stove - $689 * Xmas Tree - $542 Prizes in the G$M Version * Alaskan Cruise - $9,050 * Dinette Set - $4,883 * Flokati Rug - $1,799 * Las Vegas - $2,500 * Paris - $4,500 * Telescope - $2,074 * Whilpool Appliances - $5,765 * Chevy HHR - $16,890 Prizes in the Newton Version * Basketball Arcade Game - $250 * Portable DVD Player - $1000, $1699 * Camping Gear - $1135, $1184, $1595, $1660 * CD Burner - $549 * Sky Diving Lesson - $300, $375 * His/Her Tennis Rackets - $370, $418, $500 * Gold Bracelet - $387, $441, $500 * Electric Scooter - $259 * Humidor - $120, $200 * Hot Air Balloon Ride - $270, $375 * Bookstore Gift Card (Borders) - $300, $400 * His/Her Chariot Bikes - $360 * Tango Lessons - $300 * Video Collection - $400 * Sewing Machine - $499 * Wireless Speakers - $250 * Table Lamps - $400 * Television - $480, $500 * Whale Watching Tour - $300 * Garden Furniture - $378, $560 * Las Vegas Getaway - $750 * MP3 Player - $200, $249, $299, $300 * Tool Set - $260 * (Video) Security System - $200 * Radar Detector - $209, $349 * Virtual Headset TV - $699 * Electronic Organizer - $289, $299 * Satellite TV System/Satellite Dish (and Receiver) - $200, $249 * CD Cabinet - $216 * Stereo System - $200, $300 * Sunset Dinner Cruise - $180 * Swing Dance Lessons - $300 * Food Processor - $140 * His/Her Rollerblades - $280, $320 * Surfboard - $400, $480 * Outdoor Fountain (Mosaic Fountain) - $299, $399 * M&M's - $200 * Trampoline - $300 * Espresso Maker/Machine - $249, $440 * Home Gym - $250 * Karaoke System - $329, $379 * Breadmaker - $149 * Designer Sunglasses - $300, $370 * Boom Box - $248, $300 * Chauffeured Limo - $550 * Houseware Gift Package - $250 * Snowboard - $429, $500 * Scanner - $179 * Beverly Hills Shopping Spree - $500, $550 * MP3 Watch/Wrist MP3 - $200 * Spencer's Gift Card - $200 , $250 * River Rafting - $500 * Movie Tickets for a Year - $520 * Mega CD Player - $230, $300 * Indoor Rotisserie - $319 * Computer Workstation - $340, $500 * Diving Watch - $380 * Hilo Hattie - $300 * Electronic Dart Board - $269 * Security System - $200 * His & Hers Bathrobes - $260, $300 * Music Collection - $200 * Video Game System/Console - $300, $500 * Entertainment Center - $428, $499 * Murder Mystery Package - $272 * Oriental Rug - $400 * Electronic Keyboard - $200, $245 * Two-Way Radios - $140 * Juice Machine - $150 * Basketball Tickets - $400 * Karaoke Party Pack - $580 * Electronic Library - $399 * Hand-Held Televisions - $200, $249, $250 * Game Collection - $300, $304 * Sapphire Necklace - $300, $330 * Digital Photo Frame - $250 * Satellite Radio - $450 * Cordless Phone - $199 * Golf Lessons - $460 * Man's Leather Jacket - $360, $520 * 35mm Camera - $568 * Rodeo Drive Shopping Spree - $300, $700 * Telescope - $400 * Binoculars - $200 * Marble Chess Set - $200 * Spa Retreat - $500, $650, $800 * Bungee Jumping - $252 * Cookware - $465, $499, $500 * Spa Treatment - $345 * Car Stereo - $324 * Portable CD Player - $200 * Parasailing - $300 * Flat Screen Television - $749 * Mini Disc Car Stereo - $800 * Remote Control Plane - $270 * Maid Service - $500 * Theater Tickets - $254 * Personal Chef - $300 * GPS Watch - $499 * Spencer's Glow in the Dark Kit - $225 * Personal Trainer - $555 * Personal Safe - $250 * California Getaway - $250 * Palm Springs - $825 * Microwave - $180, $250, $389 * Air Bed - $150 * Groceries for a Month - $500 * Wake Board - $365 * Home Weather Station - $300 * Cell Phone and Service - $520 * Outdoor Grill - $222 * CD Player - $180 * Biorhythm Watch - $390 * DVD Player - $299 * Fax Machine - $400 * Voice Recorder - $200 * Horse Back Riding - $240 * Gourmet Food Package - $606 * Lobstergram - $400 * Air Purifier - $230 * Best Buy Gift Card - $500 * Table Soccer - $400 * Wine Opener Set - $300 * Elvis Collection - $319 * Air Purifier - $230 * Digital Camera - $285 * Wrist Heart Monitor - $390 * Home Surveillance System - $369 * Color Photo Printer - $400 * Internet Telephone - $650 * Antique Rug - $750 * In-Line Skates - $340 * Treadmill - $695 * Skis - $580 * Hammock - $300 * Crystal Vase - $595 * Shower CD Player - $200 * Car Headrest TV - $600 * Foldable Bike - $600 * Electric Guitar - $299 * Leather Office Chair - $599 * Gourmet Center - $650 * Robot Vacuum - $200 * Ceiling Fan - $450 * Flowers By The Month - $495 * Chandelier - $460 * Luggage - $660 * Personal Care Gift Package - $400 * BBQ - $250, $430 * Pasta for a Year - $330 * Breakfast Table - $450 * Personal Robot - $600 * Sound Soother - $229 * Inverting Treadmill - $695 * Leather Office Chair - $595 * Wine Cart - $680 * Digital Camcorder - $800 * CD Tower - $433 * Inkjet Printer - $242 * Massage Table - $200 * Bookcase - $390 * Headset Telephone - $200 * PDA - $418 * Bath Collection - $200 * Six Flags Season Passes - $458 * Sports Memorabilia - $415 * Video Car Console - $600 * Executive Briefcase - $250 * Universal Remote - $300 * Handspring Visor - $300 * Irish Decanter Set - $299 * Computer Desk - $500 * Producers Tickets - $250, $560 * Talking Translator - $200 * Patio Furniture - $398 * Dishwasher - $500 * Digital Drum Set - $300 * Discover Card - $500 * Internet Shopping Spree - $500 * Surfing Getaway - $450 * Scuba Lessons - $500 * PlayStation - $300 * A Day at the Races - $280 * Inflatable Pool - $200 * Mini CD System - $250 * Personal GPS System - $300 * Romance by the Month - $260 * Foosball Table - $250 * Laundry Service - $300 * Ansel Adams Prints - $398 * NASCAR Racing School - $499 * Computer Software - $626 * E-Book - $399 * CD Changer - $200 * Melrose Avenue Shopping Spree - $1000 * Digital Pen - $200 * Video Phone - $300 * Camera Watch - $329 * Pitching Machine - $250 * Tabletop Jukebox - $380 * Golf Set - $738 * Remote Car Starter - $250 * Soccer Table - $899 * Ranch Vacation - $3392, $3692 * Night Vision Scope - $579, $600 * His/Her Watches - $800 * Puerta/Puerto Vallarta - $2557, $2558 * Sapphire & Diamond Ring - $1250, $2400, $2450 * Golf Clubs - $554 * Massage Chair - $1300, $2795 * Entertainment Center - $999, $1199, $1319 * Pool Table - $1290, $3200 * Jamaica - $4560, $5000, $5260 * Luggage - $660, $999, $1000, $1004, $1005 * Brass Bed - $1500Kayak - $1795, $2110 * Refrigerator (& Freezer) - $1200 * Surround Sound Audio/Stereo (System) - $1000, $1250 * (Home) Computer - $999, $1799, $1843, $1996 * Bahamas - $2828, $3128, $4076 * Waikiki - $2876, $3978, $4140 * (Stackable) Washer/Dryer - $1000, $1100 * Ceiling Fan - $560 * Hammock - $790 * Mountain Bike - $649, $1364 * Leather Briefcase - $745, $1210 * Wine Cart - $680, $1262 * Emerald Ring - $1000 * Dining Room Set - $1298, $2180 * Garden Furniture - $600 * Robot Dog - $1590 * Super Hero Lithograph - $3000 * Bookcase - $739 * Digital Camcorder - $899, $999, $1000, $1799, $2300 * Deluxe Comforter Set - $523 * Cabo San Lucas - $3745 * Persian Rug - $2000, $2820 * Digital Piano - $2695 * Living Room Furniture - $1000 * Home Theatre System - $599, $699, $999, $1048 * Maui - $3800 * Sharper Image Collection - $1156 * Las Vegas Weekend - $750 * Table Lamps - $520 * Vermont Ski Week - $3350 * Diamond Ring - $1200, $1299, $1399 * Dinnerware - $843 * Recliners - $568, $1026 * Ruby and Diamond Pendant - $1160 * Italian Crystal - $600, $655 * Personal Chef - $600, $1050 * Media Cabinet - $999 * Man's Watch - $1395 * Pool Table - $1290 * Office Armoire/Furniture - $799 * House Boat Vacation - $3495, $3995 * Woman's Watch - $1090, $1250 * Projection TV - $1699 * Mobile PC/Laptop - $1599, $2379 * Palm Springs - $825, $1025 * GPS Watch - $500 * Diamond Earrings - $999, $1399, $1700 * Man's Leather Jacket - $1200 * Binoculars - $633 * Motor Scooter - $600 * Sofa - $1249 * VCR & Video Collection - $525 * Gold Bracelet - $500 * Game Table - $899 * Designer Handbags - $3165, $3185 * Men's Wardrobe - $1200 * Hawaii - $2840, $2950 * Barbeque - $600 * Sleigh Bed - $1614 * DVD Player - $699 * 35mm Camera - $510, $568 * Dining Collection - $2180 * Pearl Necklace - $525 * Tennis Bracelet - $1925 * Champagne Package - $512 * Crystal Bar Set - $655 * Gourmet Food Package - $564 * Laser Printer - $2000 * Shuffleboard Table - $700 * Antigua - $3380, $4260, $4570 * M&M's Store Gift Certificate - $500 * Baker's Rack - $1930 * Casino Resort - $1240 * Canopy Bed - $1956 * Comic Strip Lithograph - $1000, $2500 * Digital HDTV - $3099 * Southern/Dixie Vacation - $2500 * Sportswear - $710 * Golf Package - $760, $1083 * (Portable) Hot Tub - $3000, $3295 * TV & VCR - $680 * Race Car Driving School - $3595 * Ski Gear - $1300, $1700 * Computer Workstation - $799 * Dining Collection - $2180 * Paris - $3720 * Portable Spa - $2995 * Range - $950, $1000 * Dishwasher - $500 * Caribbean Cruise - $3888, $4088 * Digital Camera - $729, $1000 * Electric Bike - $1000, $1595 * Kitchen Appliances - $2060 * Pinball Machine - $2995, $4600 * Electronic Organ - $2800 * Safari - $7190 * Hiking Gear - $1293 * Digital Grand Piano - $6695 * Plasma Screen TV - $6996 * Golf & Resort Vacation - $1100 * Hot Air Balloon Adventure - $1225 * Personal Fitness Trainer - $1299 * Diamond Pendant - $1950 * Pearl Bracelet - $2762 * His & Her Leather Jackets - $1000 * TV & Video Collection - $1149 * In Dash Television - $1200 * Wrought Iron Bed - $1340 * Gourmet Cooking Center - $1930 * Portable Spa Package - $3000 * Massage Table - $3795 * Titanium Watch - $3500 * Tool Set - $1060 * Internet Surveillance Kit - $1199 * European Vacation - $4680 * Bed Set - $1139 * Ski Resort - $2950, $3450 * Man's Diamond Ring - $1300, $1609, $2000 * China - $3250 * Fitness Equipment - $1105 * American Eagle Silver Dollars - $1260 * Spa Retreat - $1000 * Antique Rug - $1995 * Lithograph - $1000 * River Rafting - $1207 * Diamond Watch - $2400 * Ruby Pendant - $1200 * Hollywood Makeover - $1000 * Telescope - $1115 * Elvis Collection - $3000 * Antique Popcorn Machine - $1100 * New England Cruise - $3600 * Ruby & Diamond Ring - $1100 * Go-Ped Scooter - $1010 * TV/DVD Combo - $1051 * La-Z-Boy Sofa - $1229 * Four Poster Bed - $1359 * Karaoke Party Pack - $1080 * Emerald Pendant - $1435 * Jeweled Bracelet - $2000 * Chaise Sofa - $1000 * Power Tools - $1183 * Martha's Vineyard - $3600 * Home Office - $2000 * Cookware - $1024 * BBQ - $1000 * Graceland - $1350 * Tiffany Lamps - $1320 * Wine Cabinet - $1000 * Red Opal Pendant - $2000 * Day Bed - $1078 * Fireplace - $1020 * Sapphire & Diamond Earrings - $1600 * Diamond Bracelet - $1433 * Ireland - $4760 * Emergency Car Kit - $1000 * Grandfather Clock - $3895 * Flowers by the Month - $1090 * Plants by the Month - $1000 * Amethyst & Diamond Pendant - $1000 * New Wardrobe - $1000 * Touring Bike - $2250 * Couch Potato Dream - $1337 * Video Car Console - $1000 * Air Hockey Table - $1105 * Windsurfing Board - $985 * Bahamas Cruise - $4076 * Rodeo Drive Shopping Spree - $1000 * Greek Island Cruise - $7500 * Chill Out Room - $2279 Prizes in the Banks Version * Scotland * Toronto * Massage Chair * Toyota Prius * Bahamas * Shuffleboard - $4,995 (courtesy of Game Room Guys) * Fighter Jet Experience * Caribbean Cruise * Electric Scooter * Driving Arcade - $9,999 (Cruis'n Blast (Nintendo/Midway Games), courtesy of Raw Thrills) * European Train Tour - $14,200 * Dubai * Racing Experience * Roses for a Year * Mexico City * Brazil * 4K TVs (courtesy of Hisense) * MacBook Pro - $2,127 * Tiki Bar * Statue of You - $7,900 * Prada Sunglasses - $2,220 * Billiard Table - $4,999 * Apple Suite * Aruba - $4,600 * Diamond Earrings * Las Vegas (courtesy of The D Las Vegas) * Japan (courtesy of Discover Japan) * Burberry Collection - $4,170 * Maid for a Year * Mitsubishi Outlander * Gucci Collection - $9,315 * Gaming Devices * Coffee for Life * New York - $4,000 * Orlando * Nikon Z Filmmaker’s Kit - $3,995 * Jaguar (Car) - $39,720 * Jamaica - $9,000 * Dune Buggy * Jet Pack * Wine Club Membership * Pizza Oven * Nike Collection * Diamond Necklace * Hang Glider - $4,475 * Dominican Republic * Hyundai Kona * Thailand - $11,230 (courtesy of Baba Beach Club Phuket, by Sri Panwa) * Underwater Scooter - $2,000 * Computer Package * Costa Rica (courtesy of Hotel San Bada) * Kia Forte (Car) - $23,235 * Miami * Cupcakes for a Year (courtesy of Spot Bakery, NYC) * Hawaii * Dirt Bike * New Orleans * Ice Hotel - $9,550 * Maui - $7,000 * Glamping Trip * Stockholm * Grand Canyon * Scooter -$3,099 * Pair of Drones * Sea-Doos * Mustang (Car) * Dolce and Gabbana * Italy - $3,450 (courtesy of nhow Milan) * Golf Simulator * Space Camp (courtesy of the U.S. Rocket and Space Center) * London - $3,500 (courtesy of nhow London) * Gold iPhone * Mexico (courtesy of the Viva Wyndham Azteca) * Omega Watch * Photo Shoot (courtesy of Steven Khan) * Norway (courtesy of Norwegian Air) * Espresso Machine * Luxury Massages * VR Gaming Package - $3,399 * Digital Camera - $3,399 * Montreal Press Your Luck Party Prizes * Australia * Flying Lessons * Spain and Morocco - $9,398 * Target Package * Yoga Retreat * Jukebox * Diamond Ring * Vespa (courtesy of Vespa of Sherman Oaks) * Food and Wine Festival * Norway (courtesy of Norwegian Air) * Chanel Watch * Jetski * Segway * Napa Valley (courtesy of River Terrace Inn) * Italy * BMW Motorcycle and Roadster * Rolex * Off-Road Vehicle * Home Makeover * Hawaii (courtesy of Hilton Waikaloa Village) * Diamond Bracelet * Breitling Watch * 120 inch TV * Photo Booth * Stockholm * Mani-Pedis * Off-road Vehicle * Hot Tub Boat * Pinball Machine Personalized Prizes * Baby Stuff - $5,172 (3 years of monthly home delivery of diapers, wipes and baby-safe cleaning products) * Soft Serve Machine * Guess Wardrobe - $10,000 * Skee-Ball * BBQ Tour (courtesy of Jack's Old South BBQ School; features a private lesson with Myron Mixon) * Ski Trip and Lessons (a week's stay in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada - equipment included) * Paris (2 weeks' stay at a 5-star hotel suite, plus a cruise down the Seine River) * Salsa Lessons (1 year's worth) * Michael Bolton - $13,700 (tickets for Bolton's week-long East Coast concert tour, followed via tour bus) * Jeep Grand Cherokee - $33,795 * Omega Watch * Cologne Collection (courtesy of Creed Cologne) * Grooming Package - $5,000 (a 5-year membership at Hammer and Nails) * Spaghetti-Os for Life (courtesy of Campbell Soup Company) * Pet Family Portrait * Diamond Necklace * Cher - $23,340 * Disney Cruise Vacation - * Outdoor Movie Screen - $9,494 * Pizza for Life (courtesy of Little Caesars Pizza! Pizza!) * Maid Service - $13,000 * Greenhouse * Range Rover * Matching Gold Wings * Arcade Games * Houseboat Weekend - $14,148 (on Lake Powell, for the entire family) * Maserati (Car) * Italy * Slushie Machine * Digital Grand Piano * Bermuda - $13,945 (courtesy of Pompano Beach Club) * South Pacific - $24,200 (includes: Hawaii, Guam, Bali and Saipan) * Cheese (for 10 years) * NYC Girls' Trip * Fishing Boat * Camaro * Australia and New Zealand - $51,140 * Grill and Meat - $5,869 (courtesy of Bull BBQ and Omaha Steaks, respectively) * Movie Tickets (10 years' worth) * Hawaii (courtesy of Aulani, a Resort and Spa by Disney) * Luxury Golf Cart * Butler - $40,000 (6 months of personal butler service)